Saint high
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: A new student transfers to Hyoga's school. This new student turns everything topsy turvy and everyone can't seem to hate him for it.


Saint High

Chapter 1: New Student

Shun stood at the front door of his new home, looking at the cherry oak surface apprehensively.

"Shun? You better get going, you don't want to be late on your first day." Shun turned around and emerald eyes stared into cobalt blue ones. They held kindness and strength, and the handsome tan face held a smile.

"I know Ikki, I'm just a bit nervous." The smile was gentle and a large warm hand came down unto his shoulder.

"You'll be just fine, all those years in the wild made you strong Shun, just believe in yourself and be kind and sweet like you always are." Shun smiled and nodded. Shun adjusted his backpack strap and opened the front door.

"I'll see you after school big brother!" He called as he skated down into the sidewalk and off to his school. Ikki watched as his green haired brother skated down the street. It was hard to believe that only a month ago Shun wasn't familiar with most of civilization, being how he had spent thirteen long years in the jungles of Andromeda Island. But he was a quick learner, and Ikki would have never signed Shun up for high school if he thought Shun wouldn't be able to handle it. Ikki smiled and closed the front door, he had to get ready for work.

"Shiryu! Hyoga! Wait for me!" A brunette boy skated up to his friends. Hyoga, a tall, blonde Russian who was riding his bike, and Shiryu, a long raven tressed Chinese boy who was sitting on the small bench attached to Hyoga's bike.

"You know Seiya, Jabu is going to have your hide for being late again." Shiryu teased his friend. Seiya dusted some grass off of the short pleated indigo skirt he was wearing.

"Oh Jabu will be just fine. But listen about what I heard from Aioria and Aiolos this morning! We're going to have a new student!" Seiya exclaimed with a huge grin. Hyoga and Seiya stopped at the end of the sidewalk so that the traffic could go through. As Hyoga straightened out his pant leg and Shiryu adjusted his skirt they questioned Seiya.

"Really, where did he come from?" Shiryu asked.

"That's just it, Aioria said that he had been living in the jungles of Andromeda Island till about a month ago, cause they warned me to be super kind to him."

"Oh wow, in the jungles? Are the Headmaster and Vice Headmaster sure he can fit in well?" Hyoga peered across the street from them, on the other side of the street was a long green haired boy. He was dressed in the white shirt, jacket, indigo skirt and tie of their school, but Hyoga was sure he had never seen such a beautiful person before.

"Hyoga? Hyoga. Hyoga!" Hyoga jumped and focused on his friends. "The light is green for us Hyoga." Shiryu snickered as he informed the blonde. Hyoga jumped again and started to peddle the bike forward across the street and Shiryu and Seiya shared an interesting smirk. They had seen the green haired boy across the street and how Hyoga was drooling all over him.

'Although, Isaac is not going to like that one bit.' Shiryu thought with a grimace. Isaac Kraken, he was Hyoga's boyfriend of two years, and was extremely territorial of the blonde. If a known uke even looked sideways at Hyoga, they were punished in a humiliating way in front of the whole school. Seiya and himself were the only ones really allowed close to the blond because they had both threatened to beat the living shit out of the jealous green haired boy if he even tried anything on them. Seiya was trained in Greece, his homeland, by his older sister, then further by Aioria and Aiolos, his guardians while here in Japan. He himself was trained in martial arts with his twin brother Oko back in China. While they were different as day and night, they always had each other's backs. Shiryu was brought out of his musing as the chatter of many teenage boys reached his ears. Shiryu hopped off the back of the bike as Hyoga locked it up, and handed the blond Russian his bag that he had been holding for the length of the trip to him when he finished. Seiya grinned as a sandy blond ran up to him and started to yell at him while he pulled off his inline skates and put his tennis shoes on.

"Seiya, if you weren't captain of our cheer team, I'd have your ass off it, let's go the whole team is warmed up now." The sandy blond pulled Seiya along after him.

"You think Seiya would stop trying to aggravate Jabu so much." Hyoga shook his head as he watched the enraged blond pull a relaxed Seiya after him.

"He says it's too much fun." Shiryu said as he waved to his brother and started to walk into the school.

"Hyoga Cygnus!" Hyoga turned around to see the Vice Headmaster approaching him. Hyoga internally groaned, what had he done to earn the Vice Headmaster's wrath?

"Yes, Vice Headmaster Saga?" He respectfully asked.

"I would like you to report to the office, you've been elected to show the new student around, since your schedule matches his well."

"Yes Vice Headmaster Saga, I'll head there now." Saga gave a short and prompt nod before heading into the school. Hyoga gave a sigh of relief, he was worried he had been in trouble.

"How lucky are you, you get to show the new kid around. See you in Music." Shiryu grinned and ran into the building. Hyoga looked over where he heard a collective sigh, and frowned. Shiryu's fan club was watching him again. The Chinese boy was smart, strong, and kind. And many envied his luxurious long black hair that looked like a curtain of silk. Shaking his head he entered the building and headed to the office, lest Vice Headmaster Saga found him again.

"Shun Andromeda, the Headmaster will see you now." The secretary smiled.

Shun jumped and stood up and bowed a bit.

"Thank you Miss Saori." He stepped into the room that was labeled 'Headmaster'.

"Shun Andromeda please, take a seat." Shun sat in the offered seat. The Headmaster turned around and he was amazed about how young he looked.

"Thank you Headmaster," Shun cut off with a blush.

"Kanon, Headmaster Kanon, or Mr. Kanon." The man grinned and flipped a lock of blue hair over his shoulder. "Now, you are a very special case, and if it wasn't for a very special recommendation I'm afraid you would have never been able to get into Saint High. We take our Academics and Athletics very seriously, so I hope you can fit right in."

"I'm sure I will do my best." Shun smiled sweetly.

"Well then, I won't keep you, here is your class schedule and map. Welcome to Saint High, Hyoga Cygnus should be outside ready to show you around. Have a good day Shun Andromeda." The blue haired man opened the door and Shun walked out to see a blond haired boy walk through the doors. He was wearing the uniform only with indigo pants instead of a skirt. He had his bag slung over his shoulder giving him a worry free vibe.

"Are you the new kid?" Shun nodded and blushed, Hyoga's voice was so sexy, there was that accent there that Shun loved.

"Yes, I am Shun Andromeda, of the clans Aquarius and Scorpio." Hyoga raised an eyebrow at the introductions. Noticing Hyoga, and Miss Saori staring at him weirdly he blushed and turned his head down. 'Great, I am here for only a little bit and have already made a fool of myself.' Shun thought sadly.

"Well, I'm Hyoga Cygnus. Feel free to call me Hyoga. I'm not sure what clan I'm from though so I can't tell you that." Shun's head popped up and there was a sweet smile on Hyoga's face.

"Ah, well it's how we introduce ourselves on the island, I am not sure how to introduce myself in these lands. I'm not used to so many men around either." Hyoga opened the door and let Shun walk through before exiting himself.

"Just introduce yourself as you did, there was nothing wrong with it, it was just different. And why is that Shun, were there no males where you come from?" Shun shook his head.

"No, I was the only one, it's against the rules for men to step foot onto Andromeda Island. I was the one of the two exceptions because I was only three when I washed up on the shores. And they have a strict policy against murdering children, weather they be male or female." Hyoga raised an eyebrow again.

"You've been there since you were three? Wow, and they murdered people on that island?" Shun nodded.

"Yes, my family had been on a boat coming to Japan after visiting family overseas, however we were caught in a bad storm, and I was thrown overboard." Their steps mingled with the other student body steps as they made their way to their first class. "And yes they do murder there. Most of the time, the men that come there want to claim the Island and tear down all the trees, or hunt the animals there, making food scarce for us. However if someone with pure intentions is washed ashore we make sure they can get to the Main Land and find safety there. I personally have never killed another man before, but our instructors made sure that when push comes to shove we could. But since killing is against the law here, I don't think this will be a problem." Shun smiled as they stopped in front of a door.

"Woah, that's insane. But then again that's your upbringing and culture. So this is music class with Miss Shina. She's kind of harsh and mean so brace yourself." Hyoga warned as he stepped into the room and sat on the tiered bleachers with Isaac and his group of friends. Shun looked around for a second before he was being pushed into the class by a brunette with a big smile. He had bed head brown hair and tanned skin with sparkling brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Seiya and you can come and sit with me and my cousin Jabu!" He pushed the green haired beauty up to the top row where a sandy blond was sitting with a long haired brunette boy. And while Seiya and the sandy blond wore the same skirt as Shun, the long haired brunette was wearing pants. "So the blond is Jabu and the brunette is his aspiring boyfriend Oko!" The brunette blushed a heavy red and looked away while the blond punched Seiya in the arm.

"Seiya, quit saying that, Oko is my boyfriend you dunce." Oko rapidly turned around with a surprised face but then smiled.

"About time! So what's your name new kid?" Seiya asked as he sat down next to Jabu.

"My name is Shun Andromeda, from the clans Aquarius and Scorpio." A laugh rung out and Shun looked at the green haired boy sitting next to Hyoga, one level down from them.

"What kind of introduction is that?!" He started laughing and Hyoga frowned.

"Isaac, be nice, he's not used to how we do things here." Hyoga scolded the green haired boy.

"Oh Hyoga, I was just teasing him a bit, lighten up darling." Isaac sent the blond a flirty look.

"There was nothing wrong with his introduction, you're just being mean." Jabu growled at Isaac.

"Oh piss off Unicorn, you think you're such hot shit, but you shack up with a loser boyfriend and you're skills at soccer and cheer leading suck." Jabu narrowed his eyes at Isaac.

"At. Least. I. Made. The. Team." He slowly growled out and Isaac glared at him before turning away.

"That reminds me! Shun, we are having tryouts since two spots opened up. You should try out, you look flexible and spry." Seiya chirped as he sat down.

"Well, I have never cheerlead before," Isaac let out a condescending laugh, "but I am willing to try." Shun smiled down at Seiya and the door burst open. A woman came in with a smirk and her green hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Good morning you little brats, are we going to try and sound competent today?" She sneered at the class and her green eyes narrowed in on Shun. "Well, well, well fresh meat today, get down here and we'll see what you can, or can't do." Shun set his bag down by Seiya and walked down the bleachers. Isaac was snickering, he loved his big sister Shina, for she favored him and made fools out of everyone else.

"What would you like me to do?" Shina sneered at the boy.

"Sing you dolt, this is music class." Shun nodded.

"Very well then, may I use the piano?"

"Whatever." Shun went over and sat behind the piano.

"Jungle boy knows how to play an instrument? This should be funny." Isaac laughed quietly and Hyoga frowned at him, why was he being like this? After starting to play Shun began to sing.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How can I have sent you away? The blame was my own the punishment yours, the harmony silent today. But into the stillness I'll bring you a song, and I will you company keep. Till your tired eyes and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep." Shun started to play a slightly more darker tune. "Once did a boy who shone like the sun look out on his kingdom and sigh. He smiled and said 'Surely three is no one so lovely and beloved as I.' So great was his reign so brilliant his glory that long was the shadow he cast. Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved and grew only darker as days and nights pass." Shina stared at the boy behind the piano, there was only one other person she knew that sang this song. A white haired man with crystal blue eyes stopped in front of the music class room's doorway, he knew that boy behind the piano. He smiled and stepped into the room quietly.

"Lullay Moon Princess good night brother mine, rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bare up my lullaby winds of the Earth, through cloud, and through sky, and through space. Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind. Shun you're loved much more than you know, forgive me for being so blind. Soon did that boy take notice that others did not give his brother his due. And neither had he loved him as he deserved, he watched as his brother's unhappiness grew. But such is the way of the lime light it sweetly takes hold of the mind of it's host. And that foolish brother did nothing to stop the destruction of the one who had needed him most." Hyoga was stunned, this song, was so sad, so beautiful that he didn't bother to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Lullay Moon Princess good night brother mine, rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bare up my lullaby winds of the Earth, through cloud, and through sky, and through space. Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind. Shun you're loved much more than you know, may troubles be far from your mind. And forgive me for being so blind." The melody grew dark and sad, as if two beloved brothers had been forced apart, the one realizing it was all his fault.

"The years now before us, fearful and unknown. I never imagined I'd face them on my own. May these thousand winters swiftly pass, I pray. I love you, I miss you, all these miles away. May all your dreams be sweet tonight, safe upon your bed of moonlight. And know not of sadness, pain, or care. And when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there. Sleep, sleep, sleep." As Shun sung out the last three word and played the finishing melody he looked at the teacher.

"Was that adequate? I must admit, I haven't played the piano in some months now, I was too focused on brushing up on my violin skills." Shina just looked at the boy before snapping out of her daze.

"It was fine, just go sit down." Isaac frowned, his sister was supposed to degrade him, why didn't she?

"Saint Crystal!" The green haired boy exclaimed, rushing over to the man in the corner of the room. Hyoga turned to see his Uncle hugging the youth.

"It has been a while hasn't it Princess Shun." He smiled graciously down at the green eyed warrior.

"Princess!?" Isaac exclaimed.


End file.
